


名利场04

by mobeijun



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeijun/pseuds/mobeijun
Summary: 答应帮妹妹写的车，文笔跟妹妹的正文可能对不上，QwQ





	名利场04

**Author's Note:**

> 答应帮妹妹写的车，文笔跟妹妹的正文可能对不上，QwQ

喧闹城市中心从来都是谈生意的好去处，但是往往落地窗前该摆的是一张堆着写满往来利益的办公桌，而不是一张将会染上情欲的床。  
“我不喜欢去酒店。”张超已经把领带扯松了一些，“也不喜欢去别人的房间，相信小高总可以理解我吧。”  
“当然理解。”高杨看着张超细长的手指解开了领口的第一颗纽扣，隐隐绰绰能看见锁骨的阴影，酒会上引起自己关注的桃金娘糅合了紫苏的清新香气已经隐去了，现在萦绕在鼻尖的已经是玫瑰馥郁的香气，似乎还有些别的什么气息，轻柔香甜。  
张超没有开灯，顶层的loft装了巨大的玻璃落地窗，马路上的路灯和霓虹照进微弱的光足够两人看清对方，跳动的霓虹照的两人的脸忽明忽暗，但是一切城市的喧嚣都透不进这间屋子，两人也都没再开口，气氛静谧得有些尴尬，高杨只觉得张超颈间飘出的玫瑰香气缠绕在自己的领口、袖口，企图把快要淡不可闻的麝香气味再度勾出来，交融着将这间清冷的屋子在发挥它另一项作用之前就填满了情欲的气息。  
张超被突如其来的安静弄得有些坐立不安，伸手打开了灯，他靠皮相勾引人谈生意不是第一次，但把人带回住处，真正要去床上谈生意还是第一次，更何况面前这个男人，怕是比他更适合去做用美色做交易的行当。  
“小高总，平日里，是习惯在上还是在下。”张超清了清嗓子开了口，两人都是明白人，知道这会儿肯定不是简简单单的看对眼打一炮那么简单，“实不相瞒，我还没做过bottom。”  
高杨挑了挑眉，心道张家果然出的都是人精，面前这只小狐狸正偷偷笑着，神不知鬼不觉地已经轻轻给了自己一爪子，“这在上在下，不过就是看小张总想要什么？”  
张超嘴角一僵，原是自己有求于人，看高杨勾着嘴角慢条斯理地摘下宝石蓝的袖扣，又去解袖口的纽扣，他算是知道今天逃不了这一遭。权当被狗咬了一口吧，张超磨了磨后槽牙，何况这条狗生得也是真漂亮，事后还会给一大笔“医药费”。  
  
等两人清洗后拥吻着滚到床上的时候，张超算是真实明白了自己在当top这方面，毫无胜算，高杨不健身，一身白肉不能说软塌塌的，但也称不上精壮，就是不知道哪里来的那么大力气，能把定时健身的自己按在浴室的墙壁上吻得自己几乎缺氧。  
论吻技，小张总倒也不是吃素的，外人看来暧昧亲昵的接吻，被心怀鬼胎的两人搞的像是干仗一样，高杨本还打算温存一下，舌尖轻轻舔过张超的牙根，就感觉一条舌头横冲直撞得闯进了自己的口腔，奇怪的胜负欲突然被点燃，两人尽力去翻搅着对方的唇舌，嘴角不可抑制得淌下涎水，啧啧的水声也难以浇灭的欲火也渐渐升腾起来。  
一吻毕，两人皆是气喘吁吁，性器也微微抬头，张超眼底冒着火，猛地把高杨推到在床上又倾身压上去啃咬对方的锁骨。  
被夺去了主动权的高杨似乎毫不心急，任由张超在自己的锁骨上和胸前留下一个又一个青红的印记，“小张总，你第一次，就想试试骑乘位吗？还是小张总忘了自己想要什么了？”  
张超听到高杨的话突然醒了神，撑起了身子，憋着气一个翻身糖在了床上，高杨乐得笑出了声，究竟是个才接管公司不久的小孩，总不能时时刻刻都能把心绪老老实实得藏在心里，不表露在脸上。  
挺可爱的，到底是个被宠大的小孩，高杨想着，懒洋洋得翻了身，张超只感觉一大片阴影笼罩下来，高杨背着光的脸，上挑的眼角和颊边被灯光照得发亮的汗水，无一不在蛊惑着他，张超盯着高杨的眼睛出神，酒会上他也是隔着人群，看高杨的第一眼就陷入了他的眼睛。  
高杨见他发懵，暗自好笑地亲了亲张超软软的脸颊，破天荒得出声安抚身下的小孩：“别怕，我不会让你很疼的。”  
张超反应过来抖了两抖，瘪着嘴哼哼了两声：“谁怕了？”  
高杨的笑容更深了，趁张超不注意捻住了他一边的乳头，浅褐色的乳粒一下子就挺立了起来，身下的人也跟突然离了水的鱼一样弹了一下。  
“噫！”张超没受住这一下刺激，高杨的指尖温度太高，烧得他的乳头发烫，他瞪大了眼睛，酥麻的触感从胸口一直穿到下身，半勃的性器瞬间充血勃起，顶住了高杨的小腹。  
高杨感受到小腹滚烫硬挺的性器，却丝毫不在意似的继续把玩着张超的双乳，张超定时健身，最喜的就是练胸肌，兴许是最近忙了些断了几次训练，乳肉软了一些，倒又不像女性的酥软，柔韧的触感让高杨爱不释手，忍不住一口咬上了张超的乳肉，全然不顾张超压抑的惊呼，寻着他的乳头和乳晕舔吻吮吸，尖利的犬齿划过乳孔，舌尖舔过因此被刺激出小颗粒的乳晕，细嫩的像是一道甜品。  
张超受不住抬手去推高杨的肩膀，却被高杨不知何时探下的手掌握住了囊袋，两颗卵蛋被高杨揉捏按摩，一时间性器更加肿胀，柱身上的青筋瞬间突起。  
“高杨你tm，盘核桃呢，嗯啊。”张超抵着高杨的肩膀骂出了声，他第一次被人压在身下，奇异的快感让他有些不安，他的好胜心即使在他屈居人下的时候也不允许自己示弱。  
高杨快被这个强装冷静的小孩乐死，又凑上去亲吻了一下张超水润的下唇，由于不想开启又一轮的“憋气大赛”消耗自己的肺活量，高杨只是轻轻咬了一口就放开了。  
高杨终于放过了张超的胸口，张超偷偷支起脖子瞄了一眼胸口，差点没一口气闷过去，除了被蹂躏倒红肿充血的两个乳头，胸前乳肉上的吻痕和牙印，跟自己在性事开始最初在高杨胸前留下的印记根本就是镜面对称，不愧是高氏的接班人，从不让自己吃亏。  
高杨看着鼓起腮帮子生闷气的小孩，终于笑出了声，还在生气的张超被这一声笑冲昏了头脑，高杨的声音跟普通意义上性感低沉，能震得人心底发颤的男性声音完全不同，缓缓流淌出的笑声清亮却又绵软，跟他习惯用的香水名字很像——银色山泉，山间缓缓流淌的清澈山泉，偶尔碰到了带棱角的溪石，溅起的水珠在月光下闪着银色的光，直直地撞上耳膜，撞进心里去。  
高杨自然不会知道张超在想些什么，帕尔玛之水的桃金娘加州桂很好闻，高杨闻过了初见时桃金娘的清新，闻过了调情是玫瑰的馥郁，现在终于闻到了雪松木混着琥珀的浓厚，跟他身下这个人一样，细闻还有乳脂的奶香，表面上是精明能干的小张总，其实根本是个没长大的孩子。  
“超儿，我要切入正题了。”高杨悄悄换了称呼，清亮的音色混进了一丝低哑的情欲，湿热的呼吸打在张超的耳廓上，叫张超红了脸。  
高杨从床头柜里摸出了一瓶用了小半的润滑液，挑起了一边的眉毛：“看来，这张床上，不止睡过我一个人啊。”说着将润滑液倒了一手，掰开张超的大腿根，对准翕动的穴口就插进去两根手指，粉红的液体顺着指节流进了小穴一些，剩下的顺着股沟低落在浅灰的床单上，浸出了几个深色的圆。  
张超脸上一片潮红，初次被侵入的不适应刺激着肠壁推拒着高杨的手指，却又软乎乎的毫无抵抗力，肠肉触到高杨的指尖就颤栗着缩回，高杨的手指在内壁上画着圈寻着那一个点，异样的快感让张超心慌，还梗着脖子嘴硬：“小高公子若是嫌弃，大可撇下我走。”  
高杨亲了亲张超嫩白的膝窝：“本来是这么打算的，但小张总不是说了吗，你这后面可是我第一个用上的，我要是不尝了鲜再走，岂不辜负小张总一片心意。嗯？是这儿吗？”高杨摸到一处突起，稍稍用力按了按，就惹得张超呻吟出声，他知道，找到了。  
张超似乎是不相信自己能发出这样的声音，抬手捂住了自己的嘴，高杨不满意了：“叫得挺好听的，怎么要捂上呢？”高杨一手放开张超的膝盖去拉他捂着嘴的手，插在张超后穴的手也使了坏，修建整齐的指甲轻轻刮过敏感的前列腺，张超惊叫出声，两腿僵直着，性器愈发紫涨。  
高杨抽出自己的手指，得了甜头的后穴依依不舍得挽留，湿漉漉的穴口跟嘟起的小嘴一样缠着高杨的指尖。  
“小张总，还是你下面这张嘴，坦诚一点。”高杨觉得扩张润滑做足够了，把剩下的润滑液都抹在了自己的阴茎上，对着湿润的穴口插了进去。  
“啊！”张超一声惨叫，“cnm的高杨！好疼！”手指咋怎么都比不上阴茎，张超觉得自己像是要被从中间劈开一样疼，两条腿胡乱蹬着想让高杨退出去，阴茎也有蔫了的趋势，“艹，都要裂了！”  
“别动！”高杨也不好受，张超后面这是头一回，疼到了又夹的格外紧，高杨只进去一个龟头，被夹得生疼，“超儿，听话，放松。”高杨控制住了张超乱蹬的两条腿，出声好言安慰着张超，“你不放松，我也拔不出去啊。”  
张超疼着直哆嗦，一边吸着凉气一边慢慢放松自己的后穴，高杨摸了一下张超与自己性器相接的穴口，被撑开的穴口滑腻腻的，但是丝毫没有开裂的迹象，张超忍不住开口：“你倒是拔出来啊！”  
高杨没搭理他，缓了缓被夹疼的阴茎，腰一挺就将阴茎整根没入了张超的后穴，又腾开一只手帮张超已经慢慢软下去的性器慢慢撸着。  
张超大张着嘴发不出声，等缓过来的第一句像是从嗓子眼里憋出来的：“姓高的我操你大爷。”  
高杨皱了皱眉：“超儿，乖孩子可不能讲脏话。”说完就慢慢动了起来，湿热的肠壁紧紧包裹着柱身，深处的肠肉挤压着龟头，高杨只感觉白色的烟花在自己脑子里不停得放，搅得他眼前也是一片白光，险些直接交代了出来，好容易清醒过来，才开始对着先前找到的前列腺那一点慢慢地磨。  
张超开始还疼的直叫唤，突然被照顾到了前列腺，溢出喉咙的调子才慢慢变得甜腻了起来，攥着床单的手也慢慢放松下来，张超直觉着脑子里被搅得一团浆糊，不知什么时候已经搂上了高杨的脖颈，小声在他耳边呻吟。后穴渐渐感觉不到疼，只有前列腺被按摩着的一波波快感冲上头顶，被同样照顾得很好的阴茎也再次充血肿胀，终于脑子闪过一片白光，浓厚的精液溅上了自己和高杨的小腹。  
高杨见张超射了之后摊在床上不想动的样子，也慢慢抽出自己的阴茎，快速撸了好几下，射在了张超的股间。  
“小高总，还尽兴吗？”张超喘着气开了口。  
“嗯。”高杨点点头，打算抱张超去清洗，“如果小张总能叫得再大点声，我会更尽兴的。”  
“那，小高总答应我的东西呢？”张超顺着高杨抱起他的动作在高杨颈肩蹭了蹭。  
“自然，会给的。”高杨在张超的发间留下一个吻，仿佛两人本就是一对热恋的爱人。

  
（请回正文）


End file.
